Meap Me in St Louis
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: The Chronicles of Meap- Episode 42: Meap Me in St. Louis. A fanfic of the (never created) episode. Meap asks Phineas and his friends to help stop and apprehend a group of intergalactic criminals who are hiding in St. Louis. But what happens when Candace is surprisingly kidnapped by Meap's arch-nemesis, Mitch?
1. Intro

Author's Notes:

-I think somebody may have already done this, but hey, I some ideas in my head since the series ended and this was never made into an actual episode. So, I will now present... Meap Me in St. Louis.

Narrator: A long time ago in a studio in Burbank, California, a ragtag group of animators made a fake trailer for another Meap sequel they never intended to make. Unfortunately, everyone wanted to see that episode so the animators were forced to write it and incorporate all these seemingly unrelated scenes.

(spaceships hit each other in there, cut to Baljet water-skiing)

Baljeet: Pay attention up there! (switch to Candace wearing a party hat)

Candace: Jerry the Platypus? (he is briefly seen before turning to Phineas and Ferb)

Phineas: Ferb, aren't those extinct? (Meap walks away from his spaceship as it explodes, switch to Jeremy opening the door to a church)

Jeremy: As a matter of fact, I object to this union.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz (singing): Yes, I'm just a guy who's a sucker for the sounds of mass transit. (Meap and Suzy fight each other in the Bango-Ru convention, then Meap on top of the Gateway Arch)

Meap: Meap!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Hey, wasn't that Suzy stuff supposed to be in this one?

Narrator: I guess the joke is still on them. We now present; Meap Me in St. Louis.


	2. Part One

(the scene starts with a green spaceship above Earth)

Male voice: Do you think we'll be able to hide here?

Female voice: We should be able to.

Male voice 2: It's a good thing we got our leader back to the spaceship quickly, that and get away from the authorities. (a flashback is seen of the green ship bumping into a pink ship)

Male voice 1: Now we better hurry. Revenge awaits. (the scene switches to Phineas and Ferb sitting in the backyard with Perry)

Phineas: Ya know, we haven't done anything since mom and dad left for that Caribbean Cruise yesterday. What are we gonna do today? (sigh) It's too bad Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are in St. Louis without us while their parents are at a big convention of sorts. (a communicator vibrates) What's that buzzing sound? (Ferb pulls out a communicator and pushes a button, an image of Meap appears wearing a white mustache)

Meap(in English accent): Phineas and Ferb. I hate to bother you, but I need your assistance.

Phineas: Oh no. Is Mitch up to trouble again?

Meap: It's not Mitch. It's a group of intergalactic criminals. You probably wouldn't know them. (he pulls up a picture of five aliens)

Phineas: Hey, I know those guys! That's Morg and his no good friends!

Meap: You know of Morg?

Phineas: Morg and his friends tricked me, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet into doing a mind swap so that they could be free from their prison. But I don't get it, how could they have escaped? (a flashback of Phineas and his friends in the alien bodies crawling through a large pipe, then putting a picture over the hole) Oh no...

Meap: Morg is the leader of the group. (he shows an image of Morg) His cellmates are his friends and partners in crime. (he shows an image of the orange reptile in blue striped clothing) That's Caro, the right-hand man of Morg and his best friend. (the image then shows another frog alien that is very big) Next is Maul, the brains of the gang. He is very smart. (the image changes to a fly) Then it's on to Muss. He may look weak, but he's stronger than he appears. He's the muscle of the group. (the image turns into a blue reptile girl with black hair) And finally, there's Ezmia. She's sassy, bold and very clever. She's a skilled liar and is said to have a close relationship with Morg. (the image turns back to Meap) Together, they are the Orange Dragon Gangsters. I need you to tell Isabella, Buford and Baljeet as soon as possible.

Phineas: That's going to be hard to do. They're already in St. Louis.

Meap: Oh dear. They could be in danger. You have to get over there quickly!

Phineas: Will do. (the communicator turns off) Well, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. Hey, where's Perry?

(the scene switches to Perry putting on his fedora, then entering his lair by filling a bathtub with some water, pulling the plug keeping it in then flops onto his chair, soaking wet)

Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. We've recently noticed that Doofenshmirtz has taken the liberty of going to St. Louis. He didn't bring any of his giant innators with him, but we have reason to suspect that he may be up to something. Get out there and get to the bottom of this! Good luck, Agent P! (Perry salutes then takes off in his hoverjet) Carl, where's that coconut milk I ordered?

Carl: It should be here any minute, sir. (Perry passes by Phineas and Ferb as they make their own space ship)

Phineas: Almost done here... (Candace walks outside)

Candace: Phineas, what are you up to?

Phineas: We're building a spaceship to meet with Meap in St. Louis.

Candace: Oh you guys are so... Wait, did you say St. Louis?

Phineas: Yes. You wanna come?

Candace: I'm in. Someone has to keep you two boys out of trouble. (Candace enters the spaceship with Phineas and Ferb, passing Dr. Doofenshmirtz's truck on the interstate)

Chorus(singing): Doofenshmirtz on the road again!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Almost there... (Perry jumps in) Perry the Platypus! (he presses a button on a remote, a car seat comes up, trapping Perry in leather straps) Ha, now you're trapped! Now I will tell you my plan. Just as soon we get to St. Louis. (cut to Dr. Doofenshmirtz in St. Louis, he stops at a stop sign and takes out a ray gun like device) Behold, the Fall-For-One-inator! With this device I will make a super rich girl fall for me, and get all of her money, and cause another kinds of chaos. (Perry punches Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the face, the truck crashes and the device shots a pink beam, which deflects off of two mirrors, the Gateway Arch, and bounces upwards towards a spaceship, the beam bounces off and destroys several robots, Mitch is seen in the spaceship, looking at a picture of Candace with her brothers, he growls furiously)

Mitch: That darn Candace Flynn... If it wasn't for her, I would have... (he is hit by the Fall-For-One-inator beam) have a lovely girl to hold a hand in marriage! Yes, she will be mine! (he laughs crazily, the scene switches to Baljeet water skiing with Buford driving the boat, Baljeet nearly loses balance)

Baljeet: Pay attention up there! (Buford sees the spaceship land, Baljeet loses traction and falls into the water, he gasps upon seeing the ship, Isabella looks towards it in curiosity, Candace, Phineas and Ferb exit the ship)

Isabella: Phineas! It's so great to see you! I thought you wouldn't come.

Phineas: Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you all again, but unfortunately, I come with bad news. Morg and his friends are somewhere in St. Louis. (Baljeet, Buford and Isabella gasp)

Baljeet: Wait, how do you know this?

Phineas: Meap told us that they were hiding in St. Louis. He even told us the names of Morg's friends. Caro, Maul, Muss, and Ezmia, who impersonated Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella respectively.

Buford: And Meap asked us to hunt them down? Aren't we a little inexperienced for this?

Phineas: Yes, yes we are.

Candace: But what choice do we have? (Phineas takes out the communicator from his pocket, and sees a mustache-less Meap fighting Suzy in the Bango-Ru convention)

Phineas: Meap, can you hear me? Meap! (Suzy jumps onto a giant purple Bango-Ru elephant as a pink animal is destroyed by Meap's rainbow beam)

Candace: They're at the Bango-Ru convention! (they hear Meap's voice then sees him flying through the air, he lands on top of the St. Louis Gateway Arch)

Meap: Meap!

Phineas: We've gotta get him down from there!

Baljeet: But how? The arch is very high and... (Mitch's spaceship appears and the door opens, revealing Mitch and his robot army) Uh oh...

Mitch: Finally, I found the girl of my dreams! Grab her! (the robots approach Candace and Isabella)

Phineas: Wait a second! Who is Mitch after and why? (Isabella runs towards the edge of the dock to help Baljeet up, the robots grab Candace as she does this)

Candace: Let go of me! (Buford, Ferb and Isabella are shown fighting the robots)

Phineas: Candace! (he is blasted into the water by a beam from Mitch)

Mitch: Come my robots, we must prepare for the ceremony!

Candace: W..what?! (Meap destroys the robots holding Candace, then Mitch grabs her, carrying Candace over his shoulder)

Mitch: You'll never stop me, Meap! (he runs into the spaceship, dragging Candace with him, Mitch's spaceship fires a beam at Meap, causing him to fall off the arch)

Isabella/Phineas: Meap! No!

Meap: Meap!


	3. Part Two

Isabella: Phineas, you have to save him! (she is knocked down by a robot as the robot army retreats, Phineas starts swimming as Meap continues falling)

Baljeet: Oh this is so very bad! (Phineas sees Meap pixelate and disappear)

Phineas: Wait, was that...?

Ferb: A holographic projection. (Meap is seen near a bush)

Meap: Meap.

Phineas: Meap, you're okay! (he gives Meap a red mustache, he puts it on)

Meap(in Russian accent): That was too close.

Isabella: What do we do? Candace has been kidnapped but we still have Morg and his gang to deal with!

Baljeet: We have two problems, but if we split the group, we'll be outnumbered! (cut to Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the hospital)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ow... Where am I?

Doctor: You're in the hospital. You were in a car crash and nearly got killed in it.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I don't remember driving, or what could have possibly caused it.

Doctor: Oh dear... A cause of amnesia. (cut to Perry in the forest, unconscious, who wakes up to his wristband going off)

Major Monogram: Agent P, is everything alright? Agent E saw that you were in a car crash. (Perry makes noises and gives a thumbs up) Well, have you defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz? (Perry starts writing on his tablet, back to Phineas and his friends)

Phineas: We have to save Candace! She's our sister!

Baljeet: What about Morg?

Isabella: We have to split up, there's no other way! I'll take Phineas, Ferb, and Meap and stop Mitch!

Baljeet: That leaves me and Buford to fight Morg and his friends! And that's an unfair split! (they continue arguing, cut to Candace asleep in the spaceship with Mitch watching over her, the camera zooms into Candace's mind, the image shows Candace wearing a party hat with Ferb eating a piece of cake)

Candace: Jerry the Platypus? (he's seen briefly, before being shoved out of the backyard by Buford)

Voice: Your friends won't save you, Candace. (it shows Meap walking away from his spaceship as it explodes) Your brothers have forgotten you. (Phineas and Ferb are seen in downtown Danville)

Phineas: Ferb, aren't those extinct?

Voice: And Jeremy wants nothing to do with you. Give in... You're all alone. (Candace wakes up in a panic, seeing Mitch)

Candace: Mitch! What do you want with or from me?!

Mitch: Don't worry, sweetheart. You have nothing to fear.

Candace: Nothing to fear?! You just kidnapped me!

Mitch: Calm down! (a dozen robots aim their lasers) No, don't shot her, you idiots! Go, away with you! (the robots scram) My apologies, Cadenza, I forgot to tell them to leave us alone.

Candace: Cadenza?

Mitch: That's you. (she sighs)

Candace(muttering): Normally, I'd blame my brothers for this, but I don't think they're responsible for Mitch being in love in me. (back to normal voice) Why would you be in love with me? I'm not even one of your own!

Mitch: Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are? Your sunset colored hair, your pretty bluebell eyes, your long neck that allows you see above all others. (romantic sigh)

Candace: Don't even go there. I'm already taken.

Mitch: But could you current beau give you the galaxy? (cut to Dr. Doofenshmirtz singing on a bus)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz(singing): Yes, I'm just a guy who's a sucker for the sounds of mass transit.

Bus Driver(voice): How many times have I told you? No singing on my bus! Hey! (the bus suddenly stops, the bus driver walks to the back of the bus) Hey, you didn't even pay for a ticket! (he throws Dr. Doofenshmirtz off of the bus) And stay out! (the door closes, the bus drives away, Doofenshmirtz sighs, back to Phineas and his friends)

Meap: Children, stop it! We don't have time for arguing! (Jeremie appears)

Jeremie: I got lost again... I thought that... (he sees Meap and the others) Okay, what is going on? (Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Where am I?

Phineas: Jeremy, come with us, we have something to discuss. (Phineas pushes Jeremy to the spaceship, he gets in)

Jeremy: What's going on?

Phineas: We'll explain on the way. (Phineas, Ferb, Meap and Jeremie leave in Meap's spaceship)

Isabella: Good luck, Phineas.

Baljeet: Sir, who are you?

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I don't know. I don't know who I am, where I am, or what I'm doing here.

Baljeet: Great. We're stuck with a scientist who doesn't remember who he is, or was, no idea how to stop Morg, and very little resources. We can't catch aliens with our bare hands! We're going to be captured!

Buford: Get a hold of yourself! (Buford slaps Baljeet)

Baljeet: You're right, Buford. We need a plan. Okay, first we need to find where these aliens are hiding. I'll sketch a print for an invention that will help us find the aliens. Isabella, you will be my assistant. Buford, keep an eye on the scientist and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

(cut to Jeremy, Phineas, Ferb and Meap flying east)

Jeremy: So let me get this straight; my girlfriend's been kidnapped by an alien named Mitch who wants to marry her, and you guys have no clue as to why he's so in love with her?

Phineas: Pretty much.

Meap: Alright, according to the tracking device I snuck onto one of his robots, Mitch is somewhere in the southeast side of St. Louis. I'm surprised he didn't go back to Cutunia. That's the name of my home planet. I'm part of a race called the Meaplings.

Jeremy: Interesting...

Meap: We've found Mitch! Be prepared boys.

(cut to Baljeet, Isabella, Buford and Dr. Doofenshmirtz)

Buford: Hey nerd, I found an interesting invention. It's called a Fall-For-One-inator. (he shows them the ray gun, Isabella takes it and holds it in her hands)

Isabella: Interesting...

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: So where are these aliens?

Buford: Don't worry, Biffy, we'll find them soon.

Baljeet: Buford...

Isabella: Did you trick the scientist into thinking that he was an alien hunter?

Buford: Yeah. So what? (Baljeet sighs)

Baljeet: Never mind. I finally finished the invention. The nearest alien life force is this way! (they start walking westward)


	4. Part Three

Author's Notes:

-I apologize for the long wait. Normally, I'd be able to get this done sooner, but real life has caught up to me. Also had minor writer's block.

-I may or may not make more "Chronicles of Meap" episodes. I hope you enjoy the last part of the story.

(Candace is seen in a wedding dress with an amulet hung by a chord showing around her neck, her eyes are pink)

Mitch: Perfect. We'll be able to get married in plain sight without anyone realizing it! This all going well. Almost too well. With Meap gone, no one and nothing will stop us! Afterwards, we'll take over this world and my own world! (evil laughter, cut to Phineas, Ferb, Meap and Jeremy)

Meap: There it is. The most deserted church in all of St. Louis.

Phineas: How can you tell it's deserted?

Jeremy: Look at how old it is.

Phineas: You do have a point there. (cut to inside the church, Morg and his friends are there disguised as humans)

Muss: We should be able to hide here for a while.

Maul: Are you sure about that? I thought I heard voices earlier.

Caro: You're probably suffering from a lack of sleep again.

Ezmia: Are you sure? I thought I heard the voice of a young maiden, about 16 years old.

Morg: Ezmia may be right. She always lies to the enemy, but she never lies to us.

Ezmia: That's right. (cut to Baljeet, Buford, Isabella and Doofenshmirtz, walking around St. Louis, Isabella holds the Fall-For-One inator)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Are you sure we can do this?

Baljeet: If we don't stop Morg and his friends soon, they will find us and probably kill us.

Buford(sarcastically): Gee, aren't you a bright ray of sunshine? (they end up in front of the church)

Isabella: Are you sure this is the right place?

Baljeet: It must be. (cut to Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy and Meap inside the halls, they hear music being played, the aliens are hypnotized, they stand for the bride)

Phineas: Oh dear, the ceremony's starting.

Meap: We don't have much time! (robots see them, they fight the robot army)

Phineas: Go Jeremy! Candace needs you! (Jeremy runs off, cut to the altar where Mitch and Cadence are, the organ continues playing)

Mitch: Everything is going according to plan. (the song ends, Morg and his gang sit down, the alien priest opens a book)

Priest: We are gathered here today join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony. Mitch, do you take this woman to be your wife?

Mitch: I will.

Priest: Candace, do you take this man to be your husband?

Candace(delirious): I do.

Priest: Is there anyone who objects to this union? (Jeremy enters)

Jeremy: As a matter of fact, I object to this union.

Mitch: Who do you think are you, to try and steal my wife?

Jeremy: And who do you think you are to try and steal my girlfriend?! (Jeremy glares at Mitch, he runs towards Jeremy, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Dr. Doofenshmirtz bust in)

Baljeet: The aliens must be in disguise! Get them!

Morg: Oh crud! (Dr. Doofenshmitz fights against Caro, Buford manages to entrap Muss, Isabella fights against Ezmia, Phineas, Ferb and Meap enter the cathedral)

Phineas: What the heck? (he barely dodges a laser from the robots, Meap fires rainbow beams at multiple robots, Isabella kicks down a robot, Morg punches a robot, destroying it, Isabella looks at Phineas battling Morg, she sees a low power bar on the Fall-For-One-inator next to the reverse switch, Mitch scoops up Candace into his arms and begins to run away with her)

Jeremy: Oh no you don't! (he chases after Mitch, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is knocked out by Maul, Baljeet ties him up, Perry drags Dr. Doofenshmirtz away)

Baljeet: Isabella, you have to use that inator on Mitch in reverse mode! (Baljeet is kicked down by Caro) Isabella! (she looks at Phineas, then looks at her friends struggling to fight the enemy)

Isabella(muttering): Goodbye Phineas. (she runs off, cut to Jeremy having cornered Mitch in another room)

Jeremy: No more running! You're cornered. (Mitch gets out a ray gun)

Mitch: You foolish mortal! Any last words? (Isabella enters, she fires the gun at them, breaking Cadence's amulet, she blinks twice)

Candace: What the? Where am I?

Mitch: What am I doing? (he drops Candace, Jeremy punches Mitch in the face, cut to Phineas and his friends with Morg, Caro, Maul, Muss and Ezmia all tied up and in cages, Isabella, Candace and Jeremy enter with an unconscious Mitch all chained up)

Meap: You guys are in a lot of trouble. (Meap puts them all into one bubble) Children, and Jeremy, I can't thank you enough for helping me stop the Orange Dragon gang as well as Mitch. (Jeremy picks up a diamond ring)

Phineas: It was no trouble, Meap. Any time you need our help, just give us a call. (Meap takes the Orange Dragon Gangsters and Mitch away, cut to Phineas and friends in St. Louis)

Baljeet: What a relief. I'm glad all that's over. (Isabella trips, letting go of the Fall-For-One-inator, it gets smashed to pieces by a truck)

Isabella: There does Biffy's useful invention.

Buford: Hey, what happened to the amnesic scientist? (cut to the church hall, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is waking up)

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ow... What happened? And where's my inator? (Perry the Platypus appears) You can go back home, Perry. I have no plan. I guess I better get back home. (Perry gets in a jet outside the church, he gestures for Dr. Doofenshmirtz to join him) Thank you, Perry the Platypus! (they fly back southward, cut to Phineas and Ferb back in their own yard, Buford and Baljeet leave, Candace and Jeremy go inside the house, Isabella walks away sadly)

Phineas: Are you okay?

Isabella: I'm fine. (Isabella walks down the sidewalk, it is raining, she sees a red rose lying on the ground, she picks it up) Don't give up, Isabella. One day, he will love me. (she smiles)


	5. Credits

And now, a trailer for an episode that may or may not actually be aired.

(the trailer shows an image of a green sea in a purple sky, what appears to be purple-scaled creature dives back under the water, cut to Candace on the beach with a seashell locket)

Candace: What is this? (she opens the locket, releasing a purple light, cut to Baljeet meditating in his room)

Baljeet: I feel a disturbance in the universe. (Meap is seen with his wife, who is wearing a blond wig)

Meap's wife: The ocean is too dangerous. (cut to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella at Danville Harbor)

Phineas: I don't know Ferb, something isn't right. (Buford is shown giving a nerd a wedgie in his swim trunks, Irving is seen seeing a ray of purple energy)

Irving: What the heck is that?! (Dr. Doofenshmirtz is shown laughing evilly, Perry appears to be gravely injured, Major Monogram appears to be dead)

Carl: Could this get any worse?! (Linda is seen drinking coconut milk, cut to Norm at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated)

Norm: I made cookies, boss. (they see a blue fin before a creature goes back down the water)

Isabella: What was that? (fire and frost are seen spreading across the sand, several people gasp, Suzy rips up some flowers)

Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, episode 44. (Meap is standing on a beach with pink sand)

Meap: Meap.

Narrator: Meapwater Horizon.


End file.
